1925-26 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1925-26 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's junior series: =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' 'Section B' ''Note: It was discovered that a Picton player had used a false birth certificate. Since the team had no knowledge of the deception, Picton was not suspended. However the Ontario Hockey Association ruled that Picton had to play two rounds of playoffs. Section B Semi Final :Sudden death Section B Final :Sudden death 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kingston Giants beat Trenton 27 goals to 6. Group 2 Won by Lakefield. Statistics unavailable. Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 (Toronto Prep Schools) Group 6 Toronto Group 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Parkdale Canoe Club beat Toronto St Marys 11 goals to 6. Group 7 'Section A' Section A Final 2 games total goals Second game replayed - ineligible player. Toronto Moose beat Milton 4 goals to 2. 'Section B' Section B Final 2 games total goals Brampton beat Toronto Irish Canadians 7 goals to 2. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Toronto Moose beat Brampton 3 goals to 1. Group 8 Oakville (only team) Group 9 Standings Final 2 games total goals Grimsby beat Niagara Falls 6 goals to 4. Group 10 Group 11 'Section A' 'Section B' Semi Final Best of 5 *'Mitchell' beat Stratford 3 wins to 2 (6-0, 2-3, 2-3, 8-4, 3-2) Final 2 games total goals *'Mitchell' 6 Paris 3 *Second game defaulted. Mitchell beat Paris 6 goals to 3. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Mitchell beat London 9 goals to 6. Group 12 'Standings' 'Final' Kitchener beat Guelph 6 goals to 5. Group 13 (Only 2 teams) 2 games total goals *'Mount Forest' 4 Owen Sound 3 *'Owen Sound' 24 Mount Forest 1 Owen Sound beat Mount Forest 27 goals to 5. Group 14 'Section A' 'Section B' Section B Final Collingwood beat Meaford 10 goals to 6. 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Newmarket beat Collingwood 8 goals to 1. Group 15 =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals Owen Sound beat Mitchell 10 goals to 4. Grimsby beat Oakville 8 goals to 2. Markham beat Lakefield 12 goals to 7. Kitchener beat Port Dover 16 goals to 4. St Andrews College beat Oshawa 18 goals to 6. (tied 5-5) Newmarket beat Midland 10 goals to 8. Second Round 2 games total goals Parkdale Canoe Club beat Grimsby 8 goals to none. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound beat Kitchener 9 goals to 3. St Andrews College beat Newmarket 5 goals to 3. Second game defaulted. Parkdale Canoe Club beat Toronto Moose 9 goals to 1. Kingston Giants beat Markham 14 goals to 7. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Owen Sound beat St Andrews College 10 goals to 5. Kingston Giants beat Parkdale Canoe Club 7 goals to 6 Final 2 games total goals Kingston Giants beat Owen Sound 7 goals to 4 Kingston Giants advanced to the 1925-26 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =''Team Photos= 25-26KinJr.jpg|Kingston Giants 25-26PDoverJr.jpg|Port Dover 25-26SMJunior.jpg|St Michaels College 25-26StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College Kingston photo from '''Library & Archives Canada.' Port Dover photo Courtesy J Cardiff. Original photo http://www.nornet.on.ca/~jcardiff/submissions/sports/index.html here. =''Game Ads= 25-26OHAJrWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 11 @ Windsor 25-26OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 25-26OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd2.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 25-26OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 25-26OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1926 in hockey